


Tradition (#248 Uncle)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bullying, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie asks a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition (#248 Uncle)

Charlie never understood why he was supposed to scream uncle. It made no sense. Screaming 'stop', 'please' or 'I surrender' made sense, but uncle just didn't.

That lack of logic didn't change the fact that Charlie had his arm twisted behind his back and his math books were in the dirt.

“Say Uncle,” the boy ordered and gave another twist.

“Why?” Charlie gasped out.

“'Cause I'll break your arm if you don't.”

Charlie grit his teeth. “No. I mean why uncle? I'll say anything right now, that's just a stupid thing to make me say.”

“It's traditional. Now say it.”


End file.
